Christmas Eve
by muffinlover18
Summary: Since the day Katara and her brother discovered Aang, things have always remained the same. Now it's Christmastime and she wonders how everything got completely turned around in her perfect little world. Where had the time gone? One sided Zutara. Maiko.


It was Christmas Eve.

Everyone else was inside, enjoying themselves. Dancing. Laughing. Kissing under the mistletoe. Smiling gaily, exchanging gifts.

And here she was, sitting outside in the cold, bitter air, her legs pulled up against her chest and her face aimed upwards at the cloudy sky, from which snow was waiting to fall, and blanket the grounds, to make the Christmas white in the morning.

Faintly, she heard the joyous sounds of Sokka laughing hysterically at some joke she had not been able to hear. Her heart cringed at it, making her feel left out, almost abandoned. They were enjoying themselves without her.

She heard Toph's booming voice, shouting jokingly at Zuko, though she could not make out the words, except "Sparky". Raucous laughter echoed before she was even finished talking.

She sighed, resting her chin on her knees, gazing without really seeing at the little pond in the royal garden of the palace. During warmer weather, there would be a little family of turtle ducks, swimming innocently around.

She sighed again, questioning herself as to why she was even out here, and not inside, where it was warm and cozy, and happy.

She pursed her lips.

Okay, so not _entirely_ happy. Maybe that was why she had left. She didn't really belong anymore, not really. The group had somehow been paired off, leaving her to be the odd one out, alone and unloved.

Once upon a time, Aang had loved her. But that was a foolish, childish love. She never really could bring herself to think of him as more than a younger brother. He had Toph now, and his feelings for her were a bit more etched into him, deeper, more significant.

Sokka had Suki, the perfect little sweet couple. They had had each other for awhile now, and she knew it wasn't about to end. Sokka loved Suki very much, and Suki adored him right back. They had every right to, and yet she was immensely jealous that sexist Sokka had gotten a partner before her.

And then..._Zuko_. She didn't really expect anything from him, nothing more than a simple friendship, but she cherished the fact that he was easier to talk to than the rest of her friends. She shared things with him she hadn't shared with anyone else, and he was there for her comfort, her solace. He loved her, yes, but only as a true friend.

But she harbored a different kind of love for him, one that went beyond friendship, really. Not even a year ago, she would have either laughed or slapped anyone who told her she would fall for the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation. Not possible. Ridiculous. But here she sat, wishing Zuko was by her side, and that he loved her back.

_Yeah, right_.

He had Mai. He didn't need her. Mai seemed to fulfill his love needs, and comforted him, made him happy. And although she tried to be happy for him, she couldn't help but think how much better she would be for him. That she would light up his face whenever he saw her, and that she would make his personality brighten. That she would make him laugh more, and more heartily. But he didn't want her, need her. He had Mai, the emotionless, bored all the time, almost sullen girl.

She heard footsteps, and for a fleeting moment, her heart pounded at the thought of Zuko coming to find her, and comforting her, and then revealing his true feelings for her. But the footsteps were just that of a guard, pacing the halls, keeping the palace safe.

Her heart sank, and she found herself reprimanding herself. How could she be so cliche? That only happened in fairy tales. She was in no fairy tale. Zuko loved Mai, and they deserved to be together.

She shivered, and then she questioned herself as to why she was still out here in the cold. She should at least go back into the party and try to enjoy herself.

With a heavy heart, and defeated sigh, she lifted herself stiffly up off the ground, and made her way back inside, and in the direction of the party.

She paused in the doorway, looking into the golden room, filled with warmth and love. The gAang was spread around the room, and the closest were Sokka and Suki, who were standing at the refreshments table, chatting amiably and snacking on Fire flakes. Aang and Toph were in the corner, blushing, but smiling happily.

Sokka looked up, and saw her standing in the doorway, just as she spotted Zuko and Mai, holding hands, and glowing, as they made their way over to the dance floor.

"Hey Katara!" Sokka called rather cheerfully. "Where've you been? You missed out on Toph..." Sokka's voice faded into the background as she froze, seeing something she wished she hadn't.

She turned abruptly, hurrying from the room, and down the dark hallways filled with paintings of great Fire Nation generals and the symbol of the Fire Nation printed on blood red banners and curtains and rugs.

She managed to find her room, the bedroom that she had chosen to sleep in for the few days the gAang would be staying at the palace with Fire Lord Zuko for Christmas.

She thrust open the door, and found herself stumbling blindly to her massive bed in the middle of the room. She threw herself on it, curling herself up on her side, and shivered violently.

She was not cold anymore.

She trembled and shook, and soon tears began to drip freely down her face, staining the silk blanket beneath her.

How could she even think she had a sliver of a chance with him?

_She would never allow herself to open herself up to this terrible destruction of her heart ever again._

And the one thing that haunted Katara's dreams that night, and plagued her thoughts the next morning at breakfast, when Sokka asked why she left so early, was the glittering ring on Mai's fourth finger.


End file.
